


Sometimes The Dead Don't Stay Dead

by NottsCliff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NottsCliff/pseuds/NottsCliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought it was over. They thought they had won. But they were wrong.<br/>They also thought they were dead. But they were wrong as well. Because in the world they live in, nothing is the same.</p>
<p>Everyone who was dead people the whole COL drama begins to reappear as the looming threats from Alie start to take affect.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries. sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> My first FanFic. 
> 
> I started writing this after i saw that video on twitter about how season 3 should've ended. 
> 
> I have a vague idea of this story is going to go, hopefully you enjoy it.

You don’t think it’s fair.

You’re sitting there on that fucking throne.

Lexa’s fucking throne.

You are watching everyone being happy with their loved ones now that you’ve destroyed the city or light. You pulled another lever. The third lever.

The first lever kills about 300.

The second killed 358.

The third well who knows…

You grip the arm rests tightly as you watch Murphy, of all people, run to one of the grounders and wraps her up tightly, holding on for dear live whispering a mantra of “It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault, you didn’t now what you were doing. It’s okay.” To the girl while she cried uncontrollably, barely standing.

You watch your mother cradles Kane in her arms as he cried himself. You watch Abby kiss the top of his head than his forward, his cheek than his lips and you realize that your mother was in love again.

Like you were.

She was in love with Kane like you were in love with Lexa.

Abby did not love Kane with the same intensity as you did with Lexa but she was in love.

You look over at Nathan and Bryan, watching them hug each other tightly, smiles on their faces.

You see Jaha crying himself, apologizing for the hell he has brought.

You see Bellamy staring at you like the way he always looks at you, with love and worry. You hope he knows that you don’t and won’t like him that way. Ever. “It’s over Clarke, we won.”

“No we didn’t.”

“Clarke…You’re not acting like someone who just saved the world.” He says

“Because we didn’t.” You say softly pulling your arm from his grasp and take a few steps away as you do so you watch Pike say something to Octavia.

You watch Octavia say something back before ramming her sword through his gut, watching the life leave his eyes and then leaving the throne room. You stare at Bellamy in question as he stares straight ahead, acknowledging that his sister is now far too gone.

You sigh and look around the throne room, finally acknowledging the other people in the room with the confused looks and fear in their eyes.

“Clarke…” You hear him says as she takes your hand in his own. You immediately pull your hand away and bit back “Don’t ever try to hold my hand again.”

Bellamy takes a step back in surprise and shock as you step away, walk down the three steps and follow Octavia out the throne room, accept you don’t know where Octavia went. You let your conscience lead you down the familiar hallways, your fingertips tracing over the old stone.

It’s not fair.

It’s not fair that everyone in that throne room, Bryan, Nathan, Kane, Abby, even murphy, get to have their loved one back after this disaster. But not you. You get to suffer alone.

You finally realize that you miss her.

You miss Lexa.

When you said that you love her, the look on her face was confusing. It was like she didn’t hear you or she didn’t want to hear it. You still hear the haunting words “ _I’ll always be with you._ ” When you hear them again in your head you look over your shoulder, feeling something brush against you. You don’t wanna seem crazy for thinking that it was Lexa so you shake your head and follow your conscience.

It turns out your conscience leads you too Lexa room.

It reeks of blood and well, sex.

It makes your stomach churn at the thought that Ontari disgraced Lexa’s room. Lexa’s Legacy.

You feel bad for Ontari. You don’t know why but you do. She had it rough, she was taken from her parents, like all the nightbloods, but she didn’t go with the rest. The queen held her captive.

From what Lexa spoke about the queen made you pity Ontari even more. Ontari could’ve had so much potential. She could’ve been your friend maybe. Who knows, she’s dead now.

She died for you.

You laugh silently.

Ontari would roll over in her grave, if she had a grave, if she knew that she died for her. 

You decide than that you will bury her. You will give a proper burial even though she certainly doesn’t deserve one.

You shake Ontari from your mind and move to sit on Lexa’s couch, remembering how not too long ago Lexa was asleep peacefully and how you drew her in that state. How she looked when she saw that picture.

You heart aches as you wish for the moment back. You wish for everything back. You wish that you told her that you love her when she was still here.

You sigh as you close your eyes and she flashes of her. Her face, eyes, lips, that stupid token on her forehead, her naked body. Her beautiful naked body.

You hear a nock on the door and you look up and see an unfamiliar yet familiar face. It was a young boy, he had the familiar green eyes and brown hair. “Who are you?”

“My name is Lore.”

“Lore.” You repeat and lean forward. “What can for you Lore?”

The boy, you think he’s about eight, he steps towards you and hold out a pendent. “For you.”

“What is it?”

“It’s my sister’s. She’d want you to have it.”

You stare at the boy as you take the pendent, feeling the delicate patterns under your thumb. “Your sisters?” You stare down at it an see a familiar animal, a raccoon. You frown slightly as you glance up and meet the big green eyes.

“Lexa.”

Your heart jumps at the name.

“Lexa’s your sister?” The boy nods slightly. “She never spoke of a brother.”

“I was born a few years before she was chosen to reign.” He explains. “She didn’t learn of my existence till she visited our village. Titus wouldn’t let her know anything about us.”

You scoff. “Yeah, well, Titus is an asshole. Thank god he’s dead.”

The boy nods and then kneels.

“What are you doing Lore?” You ask softly as she stares back up at you.

“I kneel before you, swearing my fealty to you, Clarke Kom Skikru, to protect you in my sister’s absence, to never betray you. I may be young but I will grow strong. I will never waver; I will never break orders. I am yours to use at your disposal.”

You shake your head and let out a soft laugh. It’s the second time in a month that someone has sworn fealty to you. Unlike Lore’s, Lexa promised to protect her even after death. Your heart aches because she kept that promise. She saved you in the city of light.

You stared at the boy and took his cheek in your hand. “Thank you…Lore Kom Trikru.” You whisper and move off the couch to kneel in front of him.

“I swear fealty to you, Lore Kom Trikru. I swear to protect you, to teach you, to respect you, to raise you.” You whisper at the end, knowing from Lexa that her mother, his mother, was murdered by Azgeda around the time Costia was taken. “I swear to treat you like my own. Like you are my own brother. I swear to never betray you or break my promises.”

The boy stares up at you, tears in his eyes. His lips quiver and his body shakes, unsure of what to do so you reach forward to pull him in to a hug. He wraps his arm around your neck, tucking his face into your hair whispering a bunch of soft ‘ _thank you’_ s

You hold on tightly because you don’t want to lose him.

Besides the chip, he’s the closet thing you have to Lexa.

When you part, he takes the pendant from you hand, unhooks it and pulls it around your neck and connects it again. “When we are young and in training, our teachers find our spirit animals and creates special pendants for them to wear. Anya taught Lexa, she jokingly said raccoon after Lexa first put her face paint on but after a while, it stuck. Her spirit animal was an actual raccoon.” You look down at the pendent, tracing you thumb over the soft indents of the animal. “Anya’s was a Fox.”

“What’s yours?” You ask and he shrugs.

“I never had a teacher.” He speaks “But Lexa said a Stag.”

“Stag’s are bold creatures. Loyal.” You say and he smiles.

“After she returned from…the mountain.” He swallows “She spoke about you lots. Said you have the Lion as your spirit animal.” You smile softly as he continues “She made you one. But I’m not sure where she put it…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it Lore.” You hold up the pendant “This is more than enough.”

“Indra spoke a lot about the Octavia girl.” He says “She’s a wolf. An Alpha.”

You laugh and agree. She certainly was.

You lick your bottom lip and stare at the boy. “Where were you when Lexa passed?”

“Kornto.” Lore speaks as he stands with you. “A village not to far from here. Koda, a close friend of Lexa’s brought me there, kept me there.”

“Were you chipped?”

He nods. “We were scared.” You nod because you understand. You almost took the chip yourself when you saw your mother being hung. “That woman in the red dress was very controlling…persevere.”

“It’s over now. Alie is gone. You are safe.”

The boy nods solemnly as he rises to his feet, you follow his lead and stand. The doors of the room open and you see Murphy walk in.

“Abby needs your help…Medical wise.” He stares at the boy than back to you. “Who’s this?”

“Lore.” You say with a sigh “Lexa’s brother.”

“I see the resemblance.” Murphy bites his lip “You better hurry. You know how Abby gets when people keep her waiting.”

You nod slowly and look at Lore. “You know your way around right?” The boy nods and you brush his hair back from his eyes. “I’ll see you around.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, you return to the throne room with your mother. The exhaustion was very clear on your face. You practically collapse into the throne, a giant sigh escaping you.

“Clarke, you should go rest…” Your mother says, signs of concern were in her eyes, her voice.

You say nothing, you don’t move.

“Clarke, honey.” Abby crouches in front of you, taking your hand in her own. “What did you see…experience inside the city of light?”

You take a deep breath. “Lexa.”

“Lexa?” She repeats “What do you mean?”

“I saw Lexa again. She was there.” You say, trying to mask the pain in your voice, “I got to see her again…just to watch her die all over again.”

“Oh honey…” Abby says standing then pulling you into a hug.

You let her.

You needed this contact. You wrap your arms tightly around her, clinging to her. You feel the tears finally escape from your eyes, while the sobbing stays locked down in your chest.

You hear the throne room doors open.

Probably just Bellamy, you think. So you continue to crying, grasping at your mother. “I miss her…”

“I know honey…”

“I love her mom…I can’t, I don’t think I can do this with out her…” You say between sobs. “I need her…I want her.”

You hear the footfalls stop, the quiet breathing. You open your eyes and see her.

You think your mind is playing tricks, you don’t respond.

You feel your mothers touch disappear as she turns to face what captured your attention. You hear her gasp and whisper; “ _Lexa?”_

Maybe your mind isn’t playing tricks as you stand, shaking visibly, you cautiously take a step forward towards her. Your arm out stretched, reaching for her, for the second time this day.

Lexa meets your arm.

You feel the warmth from her hand, the soft heartbeat from her veins. You stare up at her. You’re confused but happy. You pull on her arm and she steps forward, pulls you forward into a hug.

An earth shattering hug.

Its real.

She’s real.

You let out that sob as you feel your legs give out from exhaustion.

She catches you and slowly moves down to crouch, still hugging you.

“You’re here…”

“I am.” Lexa whispers into your ear.

You pull away and stare at her. Looking at her. Scanning her face. You could tell she wants to cry but she holding it together. “I love you.” You say.

She leans forward and you meet her.

She kisses you and you kiss her right back.

You want nothing more to get lost in it, to let her ravish you, lose yourself completely to her but she pulls away.

“I’m here Clarke. I do not know how…but I am here.” She says “I’m not leaving you again, I will never leave you. I love you Clarke.”

You want to melt right there, right on the spot. Those are the words you’ve been dying to hear since you met her, since she first kissed you all those months ago.

You want to stay in the moment forever.

But you can’t.

Because that’s not how your life works.

The sound of a radio pulls you out of your haze, back into reality. You turn and look past your mother and straight at the throne. You see the radio resting on the arm rest.

You still feel the grip of Lexa’s hand on your arm.

“Clarke? Bellamy? Mama G?” Raven’s voice says “Can anyone respond?”

You reluctantly pull away from Lexa and move towards the radio, picking it up. “Yeah, Raven, I’m here.” You look back at Lexa than to your mother who had moved to Lexa’s side, checking her pulse. “We’re kind of dealing with something here.”

“Well, we are too.” Raven says. “A big conspiracy like problem.”

“We don’t have time for this Raven seriously.” You say, your eyes meeting Lexa’s “You’ll never-“

“Monroe is alive.”

You’re in shock, your mother looks at you. Lexa stands confused.

“Niylah watched her dig herself out of her grave.” Raven continues. “She’s alive and well!”

“She’s not the only one then…” Your voice trails off, looking at Lexa and your mother.

“What are you talking about _Loca_.” Raven says.

“Zoe isn’t the only one to come back.” You say taking a deep breath and sitting on the throne.

“Okay?” Raven says, her voice sounding confused and a tad bit concerned.

You bit your lip and sigh, looking straight at Lexa.

“Lexa is alive.”


	2. Zoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2!
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos/Comments.   
> This chapter is pretty much happening within the first..

You can't open your eyes. When you attempt too dirt (you think) hits your eye and makes you wanna scream but you can't because the same thing that hits your eye, fill your mouth. You finally realize that you can barely move either. You can hard breathe and you start to panic. You thrust your arms, try to loosen them from the hold.

 _Where am I?_ You think. _What happened?_

Then you remember.

You foolishly followed Bellamy and Pike to go raid a village. You remember Harper begging you not to go, to stay. You remember her saying that she loves you and you kissed her. You remember arriving to the abandoned village. You remember a small explosion going off then the entire place filling with yellow fog. You remember it burning your lungs and it make you cringe at the memory. You remember Monty running in and helping you when everyone just stood there. You remember looking into the eyes of someone you thought was your friend as you took your final breath.

 _Was I buried alive?_ You think, the panic starting to get worse as you lick your legs.

You silently thank the gods that they didn't put you a box, it would've made this whole ordeal worse. You close your eyes and pray you can get yourself out of this and back to camp. You want to crawl back to Harper, tell her you love her too, give her everything she wants.

So you keep nudging your arms and your legs, twisting your body as much as possible. Not stopping until you break through the earth.

You feel like a zombie as you punch your way out, hefting yourself up and out of the hole. You cough loudly multiple times, dirt flying from your lungs, burning for air.

You slowly open your eyes. They still sting from the dirt. You rub as much of it out as you can as you take in your surroundings.

They buried you at the drop ship with the others.

It's quite dark out and you can hear the bugs fly around, the crickets chirping as you pull yourself to your feet.

You brush off the dirt from your red, now a faded pink, sweater. You see the dog tags that every delinquent had received. Yours’s along with Lee’s, whom died during the first week on the ground. You clench them tightly in your fist as you look around, trying to remember the path to the ark.

"South." You whisper. Your legs ache as you drag them against the ground.

You're extremely tired and seriously confused.

You were dead.

You died.

But now your alive.

You hear a creak and your head turns quickly to the sound. You see a woman.

She was tall. About 5'8 you think. She had dirty blonde hair pulled back into a braid. She had a hand on the handle of her machete, the other hand holding up a light. She stares at you with disbelief and in wonder, then she she's the hole in the ground and that you're covered in dirt. "What?"

You stare right back at her. No clue as to what she said.

"Did you just crawl from the ground." The woman finally asks in English.

You nod. "I... I was dead I think. Now I am not."

The woman stares at you with even more disbelief. "How is this possible?"

You shrug slightly as the cold wind smacks the back of your neck, sending shivers down your spine.

"Come inside. Out of the cold." The woman nudges her head towards the drop ship. "Don't want to catch your death." You smirk slightly and the woman rolls her eyes. "Again."

You slowly walk over to the drop ship, your bones aching, your head heavy. "I'm a little rusty...at living." You comment and the girl laughs softly.

To lift your leg onto the door and when you pull move to pull the other one up you lose balance but luckily the woman catches you and helps you regain your balance. "Thanks.” You whisper.

The girl nods and leads you into the drop ship.

The drop ship had changed since you were there last. The floors cleaner, the walls were covered in weapons, clothing, furs and such.

You look at the woman and smile. "You cleaned this place up nice."

The woman smiles. "Yes, I try to make it as comfortable as I could."

You nod softly as you took a seat in on of the old seats lined around a small fire. "I'm Zoe, by the way, Zoe Monroe. You can call me Monroe, everyone does...did?" You shrug. "Clarke and Harper were the only ones that called me by my first name."

The woman smiles. "I am Niylah. I know Clarke. She is strong. And brave. And considerate. She loves her friends enough to lie about their sins but nonetheless, she's a hero."

You nod slightly before looking up to meet the woman's eyes. "Maybe so...but every hero has a fatal flaw. Clarke Griffin? She's too loyal to her people, our people. She can't give them up." You pause as you remember the night at the mountain. The way she looked at Lexa and how Lexa looked back at her. "Not for anything, anyone. Someday soon, she's going to face a sacrifice she can't make."

"She already made several in the last few days." Niylah says. "Do you remember how you died?"

"I..." You start but stop, not sure how to approach the topic.

"It's alright, I won't harm you if you did something...reckless." Niylah speaks as she walks over with a metal plate covered in dry meats.

"I was with a raiding party...we were to take a village for ourselves to farm and such." You start looking at Niylah as you took a piece of meat. "They were expecting us. Planted a bomb filled with a poisonous type gas. Killed me."

Niylah nods. "I heard about that."

"I did what I was ordered to do." You say. "If the commander asked you to do the same to us you'd do it right."

Niylah nods. "I suppose you have a point. Were you apart of the party that killed three hundred warriors while they slept?"

You shake your head. The truth. "No. I refused to take part in that massacre." You make sure to leave out the part about how you let them leave.

"I believe you." She says softly. "So you've been dead for about...two weeks."

You swallow the dry lump in your throat. "What has happened in my absence?"

Niylah hums softly. "Shortly after your passing the commander put up a blockade, any sky person to cross was to be killed. Not to long afterwards she was killed."

You stare at Niylah. "Lexa is dead?"

She nods. "Killed by her own adviser, whom tried to kill Clarke because-"

"Because they were in love with each other." You finish and Niylah nods.

"Then this Ontari girl from Azgeda-"

"Ice nation?"

Niylah rolls her eyes. "Yes, stop interrupting. So, this Ontari girl kills all the young night bloods." You open your mouth to speak but Niylah shoots her a look and you instantly shut it. "She was a bitch. Not deserving of the throne. While all that was going on some other crap was brewing. A woman called ALIE and this city of light."

"Jaha?" You frown and the girl pauses but nods.

"These chips took over your minds. Practically all of your people were being controlled by this...AI." Niylah explains.  "Clarke and a few others were not. They showed up to my shop with a girl who was chipped."

"Who were the others?"

Niylah frowns for a moment. "A man named Bellamy, Monty, Nathan, Bryan, Jasper, a girl Octavia, though I'm sure she was Trikru..." Niylah shrugs. "There was also a Sinclair and Harpo."

"Harper?"

Niylah shrugs. "I suppose. The girl that was chipped was named Raven. Long story short, they destroyed it and left. I had to leave as well because Alie saw my face."

You nod as you take another piece of the dry meat and chew it gratefully. "What happens next? This is a good story."

Niylah grins. "It was the last I saw of your friends, but from what I've heard, they went and saw Luna of Floukru, caused havoc, ditched, returned to Polis where they destroyed the city of light. I don't know much about it but Octavia" Niylah pulls out a radio from the bag crumpled on the ground "She talked about Clarke and those sacrifices you said she'd have to take."

"What were they?" You ask.

"Clarke chose to let her mother die to protect everyone-"

"Abby's dead?" Your jaw locks and Niylah shakes her head.

"No. A boy named Murphy came in time and stopped everything. And before you ask, Clarke was restrained, she could not do anything."

You let out a sigh of relief, glad that Abby was alive.

Out of all the adults from the ark, you liked Abby the best. Marcus Kane was slowly beginning to be likeable, while Sinclair was much like a father to you.

"And the second, letting Lexa go. Again." Niylah sighs. "She pulled the latch to destroy the city of light, which included Lexa."

You frown and Niylah shrugs. "Something to ask her about."

"You seem pretty calm for someone who learned that I came back from the dead." You say seeing the woman shrug.

"I've seen plenty of things in the last few months." She says "A bunch of kids fall from the sky, blow up a bridge or two, burn three hundred warriors, the rise of the Wanheda, the disappearance of the Wanheda. The Wanheda stealing the Heda's heart and so on. A sky person rising from the dead? Ain't nothing."

"Do you mind if I..." You point upwards. "Go rest? I'm quite exhausted from literally digging myself out of my grave...and this is a lot of news to process."

Niylah nods. "You know your way around. I'll be down here, doing my thing if you anything."

You nod as you stand up, moving towards the latter. "Niylah?"

"Yes sky girl?"

"Thanks." You say. "For not killing me. Again."

Niylah smiles and nods. "Good night Zoe."

When you wake again, it's to the smell of cooked meat. Your stomach rumbles as you roll off the makeshift bed and onto your feet. You open the hatch door and slide down the latter.

 

* * *

 

 

Niylah sits by the makeshift campfire, silently cleaning an animal hide, a raccoon by the looks of it. "You kill it this morning?"

Niylah turns and looks at you, smiling. "I did. If you are hungry, there is more than enough for you."

You nod slowly as you take a seat beside her. You stare at the dead animal, it's eyes wide open, the little bandit mask around it's eyes makes you chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Niylah asks.

"It looks like Lexa when she had her face paint on."

Niylah turns the animals head than grins herself. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Lexa the Raccoon." You say "What if she was reincarnated into that raccoon and you killed her."

Niylah shrugs. "Than she will feed me for a few days."

You shrug yourself and lean over to grab some of the meat that was placed on the makeshift plate.

"You like?"

"I can't complain." You say as you take another bite.

"What are your plans?" Niylah asks.

"Try an find my way to the Ark. Or polis. Whichever path I find first I suppose."

"I can take you to the Ark, if you'd like."

"You've already done so much for me Niylah." You say and the girl shrugs and you smile "You want to see one of them again don't you?"

"Perhaps."

"Which one?"

"Octavia."

You hum silently. "She's with Lincoln. You're pinning after a taken girl. I've been there."

"Lincoln is dead." Niylah says quietly "Pike killed him just before they can here."

You open your mouth but no words come out so you shut it and look the floor.

"We should leave soon." Niylah stands up and hands you the Raccoon pelt. "I'm going to pack some stuff. Don't rush to eat. It will make your stomach hurt."

You nod silently as you take the pelt and stare at it. You feel like the eyes are staring straight into your soul and it makes you uneasy.

You place it down by your feet as you continue to eat. Practicing what you're going to say to your friends when you see them again.

 

* * *

 

 

You and Niylah finally made it to the ark and you both walk down the path to the gate that was wide open. "After your people got chipped, they evacuated Arkadia."

You nod as you pass over the threshold of the camp. "Hopefully they don't shoot me."

"I think that won't be a problem." Niylah says "Bellamy is in Polis and Titus is dead."

You couldn't help but grin at the girl. "You are absolutely right."

They walk into the quiet garage, Niylah had a seriously firm grip on her machete as the walked down the connecting hall towards a sound of talking.

They stood in the door of the dinning hall. They both stared at the group of kids. Raven, Monty, Jasper and Harper.

You go to take a step forward by Niylah grabs you by your bicep. "Let's ease them into this, yes?"

You nod as she walks down the steps towards the group. They're heads turn towards them, as Niylah spoke.

You stare blankly at them until your eye catches Harpers and in Monty's and your stomach drops.

You knee she liked Monty for awhile but you didn't think she'd move on so quickly. You shake your head and put on a brave face.

You catch Harpers eyes first, her jaw drops and she pulls her hand from Monty's and stands up.

Jasper frowns slightly at you while Raven just goes back to eating her meal, while saying something to Niylah with her mouthful.

You don't notice Harper running to you, so when she charges in your arms, you stumble and fall on your back. You groan as Harper tucks her head into the crook of your neck. You wrap your arms around her back and hold onto for dear life. "I thought you were dead." Harper whispers over and over again.

When you’re on your feet again, pulled out of the hug you see Monty staring at you with disbelief. "You were dead. We buried you at the drop ship."

Niylah chuckles beside Raven as she takes a piece of the girl’s food. "Kid dug herself out. I walked outside to this redhead pulling herself up and out, coughing hysterically. Quite odd."

"You didn't freak out?" Jasper finally speaks and she shrugs.

"I've seen plenty of things in the last five months. Sure I was confused but it wasn't that freaky." Niylah says as she continues to eat Raven’s food.

“I’m just as confused as you guys.” You say. “Do you guys have anyway too contact Abby? It’d be smart if she examined me right? So I don’t turn out to be a zombie or something and start killing you all.”

You feel Harpers hand on your neck. “I feel a heartbeat.”

You see Monty staring at you then at Harper, you sigh and push her away lightly. “I’m serious. Raven, can you get in contact?”

Raven shrugs as she turns on the bench, grunting as she pulls her leg over the seat. “I think the radio we gave Miller is still active, haven’t heard from them since they left a two days ago.” She grunts again as she stands up, her hand gripped tightly on Niylah’s shoulder. “Come help a cripple to the communication room yeah?” She attempts to joke.

You walk towards her and let her throw an arm around your shoulder as you wrap your left around her waist. Niylah stands up and pulls Raven’s other arm around her neck and smiles. “You can hang out for a bit.”

“Did you just try and make a pun?” Raven says with a crooked grin. Niylah shrugs. “Was it funny?”

“No it was fucking terrible.” Raven laughs and pull her arm down and drops her weight onto you. “You are too tall. Thanks for trying though Niy.”

You leave the rest of the group back at the dinning hall and walk towards the communications room, Niylah following close behind.

When you reach the room, you help Raven down in her seat. “So, since you haven’t asked where everyone is, I guess you know what happened.”

You nod. “Niylah told me.”

“As much as I know.” Niylah says as she picks up a piece of equipment.

“Be careful with that _gilipollas!_ ” Raven huffs and Niylah instantly puts the equipment down carefully.

“ _Moba_.” Niylah whispers.

 _“Wigod op”_ Raven replies and Niylah gives a genuine smile.

“Can you two put the love on hold till we get in touch with Abby and Clarke?” You huff, earning an eye roll from Raven.

Raven picks up a radio and presses a few button, changes a few toggles before clearing her throat. “Clarke? Bellamy? Mama G?” She looks at you and shrugs. “Can anyone respond?”

“Yeah, Raven, I’m here.” Clarkes voice came from the radio. “We’re kind of dealing with something here.”

“Well, we are too.” Raven says. “A big conspiracy like problem.”

Your head tilts as you stare at her, giving her the ‘ _Really?_ ’ look, she waves her hand at you.

“We don’t have time for this Raven seriously.” Clarke says “You’ll never-“

“Monroe is alive.”

Silence followed and Raven looks at you.

“Niylah watched her dig herself out of her grave.” Raven continues. “She’s alive and well!”

“She’s not the only one then…” Clarke’s voice trails off.

“What are you talking about _Loca_.”

“Zoe isn’t the only one to come back.” Clarke says.

“Okay?” Raven looks at you and Niylah with a frown.

“Lexa is alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comment.
> 
> I love that stuff.


End file.
